


Not Quite Hate

by Kestrelcadiz (CeNedraRiva)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Brothers, Family, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeNedraRiva/pseuds/Kestrelcadiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't that he had missed his brother. But seeing him alive once more... well, it wasn't bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Hate

Sesshoumaru gazed down at his brother from the shoulder of the ogre, and smirked. He hadn't quite accepted it when Jakken had spoken of rumours that Inuyasha was free once more, but there he was, still spitting and hissing like the firerat his kimono had been made from. Not at all like the last time he had seen him.

"I missed you too, little brother," he drawled, and was surprised to find it was true. He examined that feeling, even as he commanded the ogre to attack. Had he missed Inuyasha? Certainly the years had been somewhat duller in his absence. It wasn't that he liked his brother, their antipathy went both ways, and he had often encouraged it further. His brother just felt familiar somehow, nearly comfortable. Seeing him here, alive, reacting, was good.

He remembered fifty years before, when he had heard the first stories that his brother had been bested by a miko. He hadn't believed it then either, at first. Their Father's blood was strong, and it ran through both their veins. Whilst he was certainly powerful, his brother was by no means weak. But the evidence was there. He had visited the tree, seen the arrow pinning his brother like an insect.

It had been disconcerting. His brother, so vibrant and, frankly, abrasive, just hanging there, lifeless. Not dead, luckily for the local village or they might have lost more than their head miko, though it was a shame she had died before he got there. Not dead, but still empty. Missing.

With a sigh he had cast an illusion, a simple spell designed to discourage those passin from taking notice. It would be highly undignified, after all, if a brother of his was to be killed by a demon in his sleep. Worse yet, he could bleed out on the nights he became human. The arrow pierced his heart after all. So he had bound his brother's life to the tree. As long as the miko's arrow joined them, his brother would live, whether human or demon.

He was glad now he had taken the precaution. His brother stood before him once more, in all his crude and vivacious glory. He hated his brother, of course, but seeing him once more was satisfying. Inuyasha's death belonged to him, not some miko or a random demon.

"My Mother's been dead for over fifty years!" Inuyasha was squawking again, in his familiar irritating tones. Jakken responded shrilly, and Sesshoumaru was hard-pressed to decide which he disliked more. Though he was startled to find himself disappointed that Inuyasha believed so quickly something he knew to be false. Had he really let his expectations of his brother rise in all this time? Apparently he had.

He watched as the un-mother helped them escape, thoughtful. He really had forgotten how much of a headache it was to deal with him. He smiled.

"If this plan of yours doesn't work Jakken, I shall kill you." Jakken wailed, asserting his loyalty and subservience once more. A headache, but it was the good kind.

 


End file.
